Pointy eared bastard
by LolaLaural
Summary: Lieutenants Report: My name is Kalani Emerson. I'm 21 and Lieutenant in Medical on the USS Enterprise. My brother is Captain James T. Kirk. I was assigned to the Enterprise due to clerical error, I didn't know Star fleet had given him THIS ship, I didn't know my best friends ex was aboard this ship, and I certainly didn't know I was going to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1: Emotional closeness of a rock

I hunched my bag back onto my shoulder and headed towards the ship. I'd been assigned to the USS Farragut as a medical officer, my bag contained all the supplies and equipment I needed for a short trip. I huffed as I walked, the bag was heavier than I'd anticipated and my shoulder was starting to ache with the weight. I spotted the captain of the ship and introduce myself. "Captain, Officer Emerson." I held my hand out for him to shake before telling me the news that would have made me slap any normal officer.

"Ah, Miss Emerson, I see no one contacted you. We are full with Medical personnel and we transferred you to the new ship, USS Enterprise. You will be Lieutenant there." He smiled apologetically; obviously annoyed I had to make the trip there with heavy equipment and supplies, just to be sent all the way to the other end of the hanger.

"No, no one contacted me sir. Thank you for informing me." I left after a short goodbye and headed towards the newest ship in the fleet. I wasn't impressed with the unprofessionalism of the Captains crew members; I was even less impressed with having to walk all the way over to the opposite end of the hanger for the shuttle to the new ship. At least one good thing came out of this; I get to be with me two best friends. Knowing that kept my spirits up while carrying a bag of heavy medical supplied and equipment to a shuttle.

"Officer Emerson, Medical. I was told I'd been transferred to this ship from the Farragut." I huffed, placing the bag at my feet. It had taken me ten minutes to get here and my back was screaming in pain at me.

"Ah, yes. Please, come aboard Lieutenant Emerson." The tall, pointy eared Commander replied as I struggled with my bag again. I took a step forwards and someone rushed to me and took my bag.

"Hey, be careful with that, it's very fragile!" I warned the over excited crew member, as he was about the throw the bag into the hold. I muttered unintelligibly as I climbed aboard the shuttle, looking for my best friend. As a lieutenant, we were on a separate shuttle to the Captain and the Commanders and then the average officers have their own shuttle as well. I wandered the shuttle a little before I spotted Uhura, poring over some magazine that was in one of the many languages she knew. I plopped down next to her.

"Hey buddy." I chuckled. She looked up with a bored look in her eyes before she realised who she was staring at. She squeaked and hugged me before saying hello back.

"I thought you were on the Farragut?" She asked, quiet overjoyed I was sat next to her.

"I was, but when I got there the Captain told me I was transferred onto the Enterprise due to being over staffed with Medical Personnel. " I smiled as it finally sunk it that I'd been promoted from officer to Lieutenant.

"You've been made Lieutenant as well? Wow, well done." She chuckled.

"Hmm. So, who's the tall, pointy eared guy outside?" I asked, not really caring.

"Commander Spock." She replied. My eyes shot up, I stared at her.

"You mean your ex Spock?" I asked her

"Yes." Was all she said back. I shot up onto my feet and bounded over to the seats right of us to glare out of the window. Needless to say I wasn't subtle or lady like about the whole process, smashing my hip in to the chair as I went.

I pointed at the glass in his direction and looked back at Uhura "Him?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes, him." She chuckled at me.

"The guy you described as, what was it, being as emotionally open as a shiny rock?" I replied, returning to my seat.

"Yes." Was all she said back. No wonder he has sounded so cold when he welcomed me aboard.

"I'll tell you one thing Uhura; you really know how to make drama for yourself." I laughed at the gentle slap she gave my arm.

"You should talk about drama. Do you even know who the Captain of this ship is?" She raised her eyebrows and my bewildered look and questioning eyes.

"No, should I know?" I replied back.

"It's Kirk, Em." I felt my world crack a little bit, no. She has to be wrong.

"Kirk. James Kirk? My James?" I asked her.

"Yes, your older brother is your Captain, Emerson."

"What!?" I screamed, unconsciously standing up, the whole shuttle looked at us and I heard running outside. Spock burst into the Shuttle looking confused and alert.

"Lieutenant's, is there something wrong?" He asked while looking around the shuttle for any kind of danger.

"Yes, Commander Spock. Lieutenant Emerson here has just been given some bad news." She chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, you can laugh about it!" I scolded her and she feigned seriousness at the look on my face. "How could this happen? Is it not enough he bosses me here, there and everywhere on Earth, but now he has to do that in Space too!" I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes and dropped back into my seat.

"Too what bad news are you referring, Lieutenant Uhura?" I heard Spock ask with confusion dripped from him.

"Captain Kirk is her older brother." She couldn't hold it in any more, Uhura chortled with laughter as she said it out loud.

"Ah, you're that Lieutenant Emerson." He stated "Your first name is Kalani, am I right?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I squeaked back at him. I heard a chuckled and footsteps moving away from me. I stayed sat with my palms at my eyes as we took off; this was going to be hell. My older brother as my Captain. Giving me orders because he could. Urgh! The horror.


	2. Chapter 2: You look like a Pixie

I went straight to med bay when we finally got onto the ship. I didn't want to deal with James right now, he'd start, we'd fight; I'd kick his ass and what would that look like if the Captain got his ass handed to him baby his baby sister.

_Sounds funny, right? That I, his 5ft 1", 110lb baby sister could kick his ass. Well, you see, I'm not all human, like Kirk. My great-grandmother, on my father's side, is Vulcan. Full, pure blooded Vulcan and Kirk and I, we aren't full blood brother and sister. I still have Vulcan genes, no matter how deep they may be buried, since Vulcan is the superior race, it takes much longer to breed those genes out. I have the strength, mind and emotions of a Vulcan. I don't control these things though. Imagine I'm a Vulcan on Speed. Fun person, right?_

So I would hide here, until it was absolutely necessary for me to go to the Bridge. "Kal, why are you in here already?" Asked McCoy, he was absolutely unfazed by my presence on the ship.

"I'm not going to the Bridge until it is absolutely necessary." I retorted.

"Why, cause your brother is your Captain." He winked and laughed at me.

"Hey, why does everyone find that so funny?" I asked, slightly exasperated by people laughing at me today.

He just laughed again and carried on checking the supplies on the ship. I huffed and sat in a chair, thinking about Spock. I was curious as to why, as someone with Vulcan blood, I didn't have those ridiculous eyebrows. Not that I wanted them of course, it was bad enough with my slight pointed ears, I didn't need odd shaped eyebrows to boot. I must have been sat there a while, because when McCoy had finally decided to scold me for sitting around, he was slightly more annoyed than usual.

"Have you been to the Bridge?" I asked, knowing full well there was only one person who could get him that agitated, besides myself.

"Yeah, your dumbass brother hasn't had a medical in weeks." He replied his teeth clenched. Oh dear.

"Did he yell at you again?" I asked, lowering my voice to a soothing tone.

"Yeah." He was calming down, that always worked, even on my brother.

"Well, he's an idiot, you know this." I smiled and winked, trying to be cute. McCoy must have thought it was because his gaze softened and he relaxed a little.

"Has anyone ever told you, your ears make you look like a pixie?" He laughed.

"Yes, McCoy. You." I smiled and went to my quarters. I needed to bring my medical bag here, so all the equipment I brought could be PAT tested by McCoy. He hated other people doing it, he'd decided long ago that it was his med bay, he would decide if the portable equipment was good enough, by PAT testing them himself, again. Since all this stuff was supposed to be for the Farragut, it didn't need a second PAT test, but I knew my friend all too well and if I refused to let him test this stuff, he'd kick me out of the med bay and make me go to the bridge as a science officer. He could be hard to like sometimes.

I entered my room and was surprised to see quite a large space. There was a Bed, a dresser, even a small desk for paper work. That made me happy, until I realised there was a second door. I got slightly exciting hoping I had my own bathroom as I entered my room code on the panel next to it, it opened and I was pleased to be greeted with a pristine, tall shower, a sink and my own toilet. I clapped my hands and laughed. No more communal showering for me.

Then my communicator chirped, I raised my hand to my ear and pressed the button "Lieutenant Emmerson." I said

"Ah ha! Got you! Get your ass on this Bridge right now, Kalani!" Kirk yelled down my ear.

"Who told you?" I demanded back and got a chuckle.

"Spock." He laughed.

"Figures." I snubbed.

"Oh and Bones." He laughed again and hung up. McCoy, that traitor. I'd have to kick his ass later. I left my quarters and headed to the elevator to the bridge. I didn't need this right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too keen on the way this came out. Oh well. <strong>

**This story is not set in any particular one of the movies. It's wherever you, the reader, wants it to be set. The reason the Farragut exists in this story is because it's the only ship I remember by name, besides the Kelvin (Which as we all know, was destroyed when Kirk was born.) So, I'll say this, if it makes it easier, it is an entirely different ship than the one from the movie. It just shares the same name. **

**Now, for a little back ground on my OC, Kalani. I'm not good a character development with brand new stories. I tend to reuse old characters that I've already developed and change their names. That wouldn't have worked here. I needed an entirely new OC, with a different personality, a different set of skills and traits and she needed to be someone that would catch the attention of our favourite stony Vulcan. So, I made this girl Vulcan (In a sense) but I wanted her to be human but the only person with the physical strength to be able to control Spock if he had an outward burst of emotion and someone who could understand his confusion with humans. So I made her great-grandmother Vulcan on her dads side (If you remember from the first movie, Jim has a stepfather, she is the child of that man and Kirk's mother) but made sure too keep all the traits of a Vulcan, aside from the control, cause she was brought up human, like her dad. **

**I've done rambling for this portion. Review and I'll answer any questions about these characters in the next chapter.**

**UPDATE: Ew. I didn't know what a Mary Sue was, until I googled it and realised I do know what one is, just not the name for it. Pfft. Seriously, my skills are far better than this characters overall "Lack" of personality makes it seem. Thank you for the feed back on that, now I can fix it. Got lazy after not writing for a year and look what's happened, a crappy character. Some serious deveolpment is gonna happen and total rewrite of the first two chapters I think. **


End file.
